powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 5 (Revisited Series)
Alpha 5 is the robotic assistant of the Mighty Morphin', Zeo and the first set of Turbo Rangers, and the mentor of Neo Zeo. He is also an occasional ally of the Cyber V Rangers. Character History Alpha was a fully-sentient multifunctional automaton robot built by King Lexian on the planet Edenoi. He is the second Alpha automaton to be in the service of Zordon, succeeding Alpha 4. Alpha 5 assisted Zordon in the creation of the original Power Rangers as well as the Command Center. Alpha was an advisor, mechanic, tech-wizard, and overall friend to the Power Rangers, and dearly loved by them and Zordon. In 1997, when the opportunity presented itself, Alpha 5 left with Zordon for the planet Eltar and was replaced by Alpha 6. His last appearance was when he and Zordon returned to witness the veteran Turbo Rangers passing on their powers, and oddly, he was in his old robot suit. Alpha was captured by the Alliance of Evil when Eltar fell, but was treated relatively well by the monsters, mostly because he understood a great deal about Eltarian technology and his system was too delicate to tamper with. Unfortunately, Finster recreated the virus that turned him evil during Rita and Zedd's marriage and set him to work, which Alpha did until the Z-Wave destroyed the program and awashed Alpha in a wave of divine light. He helped Eltar begin rebuilding, but soon returned to Earth to salvage what he could from the Power Chamber. A Zeo Resurrection While working in the decimated Power Chamber, Alpha 5 detected a familiar and none-too-welcome energy signatures: the Zodiac Emperors had been freed from an eleven thousand-year-old imprisonment. Alpha was alarmed, and then startled as the Morphing Grid began to compensate with a spike of good energy. He traced it to a secret panel behind Zordon's tube, which contained the still-active, but damaged, Zeo Crystal. With this source of power, he formed a plan to deal with the new crisis. Since no previous Rangers were available, Alpha 5 summoned Tommy's brother, David, and asked him to become the new Red Ranger. He accepted and fought off a Windjammer raid. During the battle, three teenagers distinguished themselves, and Alpha 5 noticed. Afterwards, he and David discussed the events and decided that those three--Lidian, Violet and Casey--would be prime candidates for the remaining functional morphers. They soon teleported the three in. Although they were all confused and scared to different degrees, Lidian seemed to recognize Alpha 5--or at least his make--and Casey thought he was cute. Her enthusiasm put the robot off-guard, but Violet was able to calm her down. With David's help, he explained the situation, and all three accepted the responsibility. Even though he didn't feel right doing it, Alpha 5 performed a ceremony like the one the original Zeo Rangers had undergone, reciting each Ranger's deserving traits as they received their powers. No sooner had he finished than an alarm summoned the new team into battle. Retirement, Sort Of At some point in the 22nd century, Alpha became the curator of a Power Rangers exhibit in Horizon, California. In the year 2125, this drew the attention of Wendy Venturas, an extreme Rangers enthusiast and weapons designer, who came with Jake Taylor, the current Blue Ranger. Alpha and Wendy became fast friends, but Alpha had a decidedly negative view of Jake. Later, when the Venturas twins asked him for help with a few new projects, Alpha gladly assisted, though he didn't feel they were entirely right in keeping Operation T a secret from their teammates. A few days later, he was startled by the arrival of Commander Cruger, who asked about what he and the Venturases had been doing. In the Horizon War, Alpha ordered the other employees of the museum to evacuate without him, knowing he'd just slow them down. He tried to repair his teleportation circuits, but he'd been disconnected from the Morphing Grid for too long. When the Twins arrived to help him, they confirmed that it would take too long to fix--but they could teleport him with their Techno Ops. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough power to escape themselves. In spite of Alpha's protests, they sent him to Fort Myers, where he alerted Sauder and Cruger to the Twins' danger. As most of Fort Myers went to save the Venturases, Alpha worked with Conner to break through the interference in the communications system, eventually succeeding. He attended Wendy and Jake's wedding the next day, becoming teary-eyed despite lacking either eyes or tear ducts. Personality Alpha 5 is, for a robot, somewhat panicky and emotional, often crying "Ai-yi-yi!" when distressed. He is loyal, obedient and hard-working, even resourceful, and a good friend to every Ranger he interacts with. Talents and Abilities Alpha acted as an advisor, technical assistant and tech-wizard to the Rangers, essentially running the Command Center and Power Chamber during his time there. Appearance Alpha is only about four feet high, and has a red-and-gold casing over a black body. His head is dome-shaped, and his "eyes" are a red bar that flashes across its front. He has a gold lighting bolt on his chest. Category:Neo Zeo Category:Cyber V Category:Good Category:Ally Category:Mentor Category:Technical Advisor